


Modern Girl

by TheSickenerHits



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Blindfolds, Candles, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kink Meme, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSickenerHits/pseuds/TheSickenerHits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex lets Piper open one of her presents early. A fluffy (and kink-filled) Christmas oneshot. (Pre/post-Litchfield, it's your choice.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [you_cute_little_muffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_cute_little_muffin/gifts).



> Title from Sleater-Kinney's "Modern Girl". (Merry Christmas, Jamie.)

Piper curled her toes inside her boots, doing her best to ignore the creeping onset of numbness that trailed from her feet and to her legs.

She and Alex had been in the heart of the city for what felt like hours, and she cursed herself for suggesting that they leave their apartment in the first place.

Surprisingly, Alex had been all too keen to accommodate Piper’s shopping shenanigans, and it was only now, as they had headed for the train, trudging through the snow with their winter coats and independent coffee shop carry-out cups, that Piper understood why Alex had agreed to accompany her.

Alex had taken them down a side-street, crowds thinning and noise diminishing, until all that was left were a few hipster bars and a small, empty park. She had placed her bags down on a nearby bench and patted Piper’s ass. “Wait here.”

“Where are you going?”

Alex had cocked her trademark smile at that - the one that had found Piper in this wonderful trouble in the first place - and nodded across the street. “Just be patient.”

“Wait,” Piper was not streetwise in the slightest, and being alone late at night in an unfamiliar part of downtown New York was not her forte. “You’re just going to leave me here?”

“For five minutes, yeah.” Alex called over her shoulder, beginning to walk away. “I’m sure you can handle it - you’re a modern girl.”

As the older woman’s retreating form grew smaller across the darkened road, it took all of Piper’s self-control to not immediately pursue her girlfriend, and resolved to simply stay where she had been asked.

That lasted for approximately thirty seconds.

Rising to her feet from the chilled wooden planks of the park bench and gathering the shopping, Piper pushed herself in the store’s direction, her view into the brightly lit building obscured by frosted glass.

She pressed herself against the store-front and peered in through the obscured window, doing her damndest to find Alex through the fuzz, leaning back only when her girlfriend emerged suddenly from the boutique, small black package in hand, tied with a thin red ribbon.

Piper dropped her gaze to her laces, like an embarrassed school-girl caught in the wrong places. Alex chose not to comment on this, raised eyebrow doing all the talking for her.  
“Ready to go?”

Piper nodded, and caught a glimpse of Alex’s grin as they set off for home, snow crunching with every step towards the station. They managed to make it a whole two blocks before Piper’s curiosity killed off her restraint. “What’s in the parcel?”

“Just some stuff.”

Piper cocked her head inquisitively. “Stuff for you?”

Alex was having difficulty withholding her mirth. “Kind of.”

“Stuff for me?”

Alex sighed, still smiling. “Listen, Harriet the Spy, you’ll know when you need to, okay?”

Piper did her best to shrug nonchalantly, but it came off as petulant. “I’m just asking.”

The brunette pulled her up short beneath a streetlight, rounding on her in the snow. “Be patient Pipes. Please. I know how much this is driving you nuts. But I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important, okay?”

The smallest of nods was visible from beneath Piper’s woolen hat, and Alex couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss the blonde’s perfect lips, still soft in spite of the cold weather. The embrace was warm, and Piper pressed forward in search of a deeper connection, a more meaningful kiss than a street corner would normally allow them.

“How about now?” Alex whispered against Piper’s skin, her cool breath ghosting across the younger woman’s cheeks.

“I _might_ be able to wait until we get home. But no promises.”

 

The train was quiet, their carriage practically empty, but none of this stopped Piper from sitting as close to Alex as she could manage, the heat emanating from her girlfriend’s leather-jacket-clad form almost enough to heat them both.

“How are you always so warm? You’re not even wearing a hat.”

Alex shook her head. “Yeah, and honestly, I’m only wearing this scarf because you bought it for me. I’ve always been warm.”

“Not always. The first night you came to mine, you complained you were cold.”

Alex rolled her eyes, jostling Piper affectionately with her shoulder. “That was an _exceptionally_ cold night. And I seem to recall that it didn’t take a great deal of prompting for you to turn up the heat...”

Piper blushed a little. “I wanted you.”

“Past tense?” Alex teased, a smirk curving the corners of her lips.

“Don’t be a dick. You _know_ I still want you.”

“Care to prove it?” Alex slid a taunting finger along the line of Piper’s jaw, watching the muscles tighten beneath the skin in response.

The blonde dipped her head, taking Alex’s digit between her teeth and biting down gently, watching her girlfriend’s eyes darken as she slid her tongue over the soft pad at the end of her index, tracing patterns over Alex’s fingerprint.

Alex issued a whispered _fuck_ , almost grudgingly. She hated not having the upper hand, and as the train slowed to a stop at their station, she was as loathe to leave as she had been to stay, but knew that there were far better places for what she had planned.

 

Alex loved tormenting Piper almost as much as she loved fucking her, and spent a significant amount of time - once back in their apartment - offering Piper every hot beverage they had in the kitchen cupboards, including some they didn’t.

“How about green tea?”

“I’m fine, _thank you_ , I - ”

“Ginseng?”

“Alex, come on - ”

“Redbush?”

“Are you fucking with me?”

“Is that a _no_ to the redbush? ‘Cause I’ve always been partial to a little - ”

“ _Alex_.” Piper had traversed the room, pressing herself against her girlfriend’s back to alert her to the proximity of her frustrated presence.

Alex chuckled. “Yes Piper?”

“How about you stop fucking _with_ me, and just start _fucking me_?” She slid her still-chilled hands inside Alex’s shirt, raising barely-there goosebumps along Alex’s pale torso. The brunette shivered, turning in Piper’s gasp to face her, holding her gaze for what seemed like an almost indefinite period of time.

“No tea then?” Her voice was hoarse with want, and the feeling of Piper pressed against her, holding her to the worktop, was enough to finish her fuckery. “Still want to know what’s in that parcel?”

Piper’s eyes lit up, a kid at Christmas, as Alex reached across to the kitchen table where it lay.

“Let’s open it in the study.”

 

Once Piper was comfortably seated in the high-backed leather chair which occupied the centre of the room, Alex handed her the package, lowering herself to the chair’s accompanying footstool.  
Piper turned the item over in her hands, running her fingers along the folded lines where one crease met another, and Alex smiled fondly. Piper loved packaging almost as much as she loved the contents of the gift itself, and often saved her favourite boxes - albeit empty - for many months.

“It’s only Christmas Eve.” Piper mumbled, almost absently.

Alex leaned down into Piper’s eyeline, nudging the woman’s head up higher with her knuckles until they were level. “And you’ll have a dozen more things to open tomorrow. It’s yours if you want it.”

With a soft smile, Piper returned to the item in her lap. It was minutes before she could bring herself to finally untie the ribbon, easing open the carefully wrapped present with barely concealed eagerness.

Inside lay a black silk blindfold, a white candle, and a box of matches.

She observed the assortment for several seconds, and Alex could feel the ever-growing pit of worrying in her stomach beginning to resurface, as Piper finally looked up.

“Tonight?”

Alex nodded slowly. “If you like.”

There was no hesitation in Piper’s reply, and if she was anxious, Alex (for once) couldn’t sense it.  
“Yes please.”

Alex moved from the footstool soundlessly, dropping to her knees before Piper. She found the hem of her girlfriend’s t-shirt and lifted it over her head, discarding it in the vague direction of the cast-iron wall-mounted radiator warming the room. She’d need it later.

The brunette allowed herself a moment to enjoy Piper semi-clothed, skin glowing against the dark fabric of the chair, before removing the blonde’s bra in a single swift motion.

Finding Piper’s hips with her thumbs, Alex pressed down. Piper moaned quietly, raising herself slightly from the seat, giving Alex the opportunity to slide her jeans down to her knees. With every inch she revealed, Alex placed a small kiss, leaving a trail down each thigh as she slid the denim down to the floor, pooling on the bare wood beneath them. She took Piper’s hands in hers, placing each open palm onto an arm of the chair. Leaning in to a heated kiss, she pressed the younger woman back until she was flush against the leather behind her.

Locking eyes with the blonde, she gave a simple command: “ _Stay_.”

 

Piper hadn’t been anticipating this, which made it all the more exciting. They’d been pushing boundaries for weeks, and she’d very much enjoyed last week’s foray into ice play, but candle wax was another new experience. Piper had been keen to try this, but suddenly she felt less surefooted.

She’d assumed the parcel would contain some revealing underwear for her to wear (and Alex to enjoy), or jewelry, and curled her fingers into the arms of the chair, flexing against the confines of verbal bondage. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Alex observing quietly, moving around the room behind her, completing unseen tasks, wordlessly acknowledging that Piper both loved and loathed being made to wait.

Returning from the kitchen with an ashtray and a glass of water, Alex moved into her eyeline.

“Remember what to do if you want to stop?”

“ _Ask you nicely_.”

Alex laughed. “Or you could just say _stop_. Either way.” Placing the items onto the floor beside the chair, she tucked Piper’s hair back over her shoulders, securing a loose ponytail with a hair tie from her wrist.

“Ready?”  
Piper ran her tongue over her lips, feeling suddenly nervous. “Have you done this before?”

Alex sensed the fear and knelt before Piper, warm hands on her girlfriend’s bare knees. “I have. It hurts a little, but in a really, _really_ good way.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She leaned forward and kissed Piper’s forehead. “And if you hate it, just say, and we’ll stop. Okay?”

Piper’s breathing began to steady, and she found that her fingers were no longer coiled into the leather armrests out of anxiety, but more out anticipation. “Okay.”

Alex sat back on her heels, offering a reassuring smile before reaching for the candle and matches, returning to her seat on the footstool.

It took a single strike of the match to find a flame, and Alex connected this with the wick of the candle.

Piper was fascinated, the light from the fire illuminating Alex’s face in a way she’d never seen before, highlighting the tiny laughter lines around her eyes, otherwise invisible in normal view.

She was so preoccupied with her observation that she forgot all about the candle until it was millimeters from her skin. She took a sharp intake of breath, lips sealed in case her exhalation snuffed the blaze.

Alex trailed the candle across the sensitive skin of Piper’s bare stomach, watching the muscles beneath the flesh recoil as the heat crept closer. Wax began to gather in the recess at the tip of the light, which reflected in Piper’s blue eyes.

“I’m going to use the wax now, okay?” Alex’s voice was barely above a whisper, and Piper barely had chance to respond before the first droplet fell, just above the line of her underwear.

The pain that followed was new: a white hot sting that subsided before a single second had passed. A surprised gasp escaped, and she found her teeth tugging at her bottom lip in a response of sexual positivity that months ago would have astonished her.

She rolled her hips, just enough to make the once shining white wax - now dull and lifeless - pull at her skin, and wondered how the molten paraffin had cooled so quickly. As she lifted her eyes, she found Alex looking back at her, holding her gaze coolly as though this were a daily occurrence.

“Want me to continue?”

Not trusting herself to speak, Piper simply nodded an affirmative. Alex lowered the candle to the glass, placing the unlit end into the water as she reached for the blindfold. Leaning in, she slid the soft silk over Piper’s eyes, tying a loose knot behind her head.

“Okay?”

“ _Yes_.”

Without pausing, Alex grinned. “Good.”

 

Alex gathered up the candle once more and proceeded along the curve of Piper’s pelvis, eliciting barely withheld moans from the blonde.

Plunged into darkness, Piper struggled to keep herself pressed against the seat as droplets hit her skin in quick succession, and at the tenth drop in as many seconds, she began to realise how wet she was.

The potency of each minute burn seemed to be intensified by the lack of pre-warning - she could no longer witness the curve of the wax as it slipped from wick to air, falling through the space between heat and harm.

The scent of Piper’s arousal hung in the air like words unspoken, and Alex wasted no time in trailing her free hand between the woman’s legs, tracing the dark line coating her underwear at the apex of her thighs.

She was rewarded with a shiver and a shifting of hips, and Alex chose this moment to raise the flame level with her girlfriend’s chest.

Piper stilled, sensing the heat as it neared her sensitive breasts, wondering how much she could take. As the first sting blossomed in her left nipple, she tilted her head back, the sharp flicker of pain so unexpected and so _goddamn good_ that she forgot she was supposed to stay where Alex had put her.

It should therefore have come as no surprise when the second drop hit her other nipple, and Alex’s free hand found its way inside her underwear, digits sliding into her heated entrance with such certainty of aim that Piper had to fight not to cry out, desperately seeking more.

The wax was now gathering in her clavicle, pooling in the recesses of her bones, as Alex pressed her down against the seat with two fingers, circling the most sensitive parts of her anatomy, hand slick with desire and want.

Piper's breathing became laboured, her eyes squeezed shut behind the blindfold. "Alex, _please_..."

“ _Stay_ , Piper.”

Piper could hear Alex smiling through her command, and could only imagine how much Alex was getting off on this.

 

Seeing her wet and wanton girlfriend writhe against the soft fabric of her office chair, alabaster skin against black leather, was enough to make Alex weak at the knees.

Knowing that she could send Piper over the edge, asserting her dominance with a simple flick of her fingers - or the tilt of her wrist, for the hand holding the candle, which was now precariously positioned over Piper’s navel - was a memory she’d return to again and again.

Having Piper merciless and begging, knowing that the blonde would have to wait until Alex was ready to give her the pleasure she deserved, was one of her favourite things.

“Ask me again.” Alex instructed, slipping a third finger inside Piper.

“Please Alex, _please_...”

“What do you want Piper? Tell me.” She pressed her thumb against Piper’s clit, circling gently as Piper forced her words out from between gritted teeth.

“Please - “ Piper’s request was punctuated with a moan as more wax fell, a blissful blend of pleasure and pain. “Fuck me, Alex.”

Alex let her thumbnail graze Piper again, and the woman whimpered. Alex wasn’t quite ready to give in, and instead moved closer to Piper, leaning over her until it was a matter of millimeters between the candle and their bodies. “Tilt your head back.”

Piper did as she was told, albeit tentatively. As the wax began to hit the delicate skin of her throat, her moan became tremulous, her knuckles white as she gripped the chair. This pain burned brighter than the others had, and brought tears to her eyes. The flood of dopamine made her buzz, and she found that she wanted the wax just as much as she feared it.

 

However great the joy Alex received from making Piper wait, she knew desperation when she saw it, and Piper was trembling for her. It was time. She pressed her fingers in up to the knuckle, holding Piper in place as she dropped the candle into the glass of water beside them.

Alex wrapped her left hand around her girlfriend’s throat, steadily applying pressure as she fucked Piper deeper and harder, thumb making contact each time Piper’s hips arched towards her, forcing Piper to fuck herself with each thrust.

Alex lowered her head to Piper’s ear, lips soft against the curve of the cartilage. “Come for me, Piper.”

Piper took a shuddering breath, filling her lungs as she rushed towards the edge. She felt dizzy with lust, her fingers leaving the chair to fumble for Alex, roaming over her arms and chest in blind want.

Alex moved inside her, teeth nipping at her neck, free hand now toying with her nipples, dragging her nails over the sensitive nubs until Piper came undone.

 

Grasping at Alex’s shirt, Piper pulled her down into a hot, breathless kiss. She wanted - no, _needed_ \- Alex to be as close to her as possible. Her limbs felt leaden with exertion, and she fell back into the chair, exhausted.

The brunette lifted Piper into her lap, arms encircling her, palm shielding the younger woman’s eyes as she slid the blindfold free.

“Keep your eyes closed, Pipes. There’s only a lamp on in here, but it’ll still be bright.”

Piper nuzzled into Alex’s neck, inhaling the warmth she found there. As her body cooled, she found herself cold, and Alex tugged a blanket from the base of the chair over them both.

Piper smiled against her girlfriend’s skin. “You’re prepared.”

“I didn’t want you to catch a chill. Take it slow, okay?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Alex glanced up at the numerous clocks hanging above her desk, and noted that the local time was later than she’d previously thought.

“Hey, Pipes?”

Piper raised her head a little, eyes on Alex’s. “What?”

“It’s Christmas Day.” Alex inclined her head in the direction of the time. It took Piper a moment to notice - it was five minutes past midnight - but when she did, her happiness was evident.

“Merry Christmas, Alex.” There was a pause, as Piper sat up a little and flexed her long limbs across Alex’s lap, stretching as though she’d just woken from a deep sleep. Turning to Alex once more, she cupped her girlfriend’s face. “You know I love you, right? And I’m grateful for everything you do for me.”

“Even the orgasms?” Alex raised a coy eyebrow, uncomfortable with sentimentality at the best of times.

“ _Especially_ the orgasms.”

“I love you too, Pipes. Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> _My baby loves me, I'm so hungry / Hunger makes me a modern girl_


End file.
